


Take Good Care of Yourself

by westwingfanfictioncentral_archivist



Category: The West Wing
Genre: Children, F/M, Family, Humor, Post Bartlett Administration, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-06-21
Updated: 2009-06-21
Packaged: 2019-05-15 22:08:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,192
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14798882
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/westwingfanfictioncentral_archivist/pseuds/westwingfanfictioncentral_archivist
Summary: "How does it feel?"





	Take Good Care of Yourself

**Author's Note:**

> A copy of this work was once archived at National Library, a part of the [ West Wing Fanfiction Central](https://fanlore.org/wiki/West_Wing_Fanfiction_Central), a West Wing fanfiction archive. More information about the Open Doors approved archive move can be found in the [announcement post](http://archiveofourown.org/admin_posts/8325).

  
Author's notes: Spoilers through end of series

 

 

 

 

 

Feedback and criticism welcomed

 

 

 

 

 

Not mine, never were, never will be, but they consume my soul  


* * *

_August 3, 2015; Napa Valley, CA_

CJ pulled up to the stop sign, looked to her right, then to her left. There was a hearse, followed by a string of cars with lights on, the tell-tale sign of a funeral procession, headed south on Silverado Trail. Knowing that it would a good five minutes before she could make her left, she decided to ease her foot (a bit cramped from three hours of driving) and shifted into Park. This would be a good time to check on her passengers.

She looked to her right. One husband, head on pillow leaning against the passenger side window, softly snoring.

CJ turned around.

One man-child; sleeping, Paddy was the spitting image of an old Polaroid snapshot of herself at that age.

One woman-child, this one reflecting her father’s gene pool. Caitlin was sucking on her right thumb; she hadn’t done that in a while. Linda Tallchief had told them that most kids stopped around the age of three and that while they should praise their daughter when she didn’t suck her thumb, they shouldn’t yet start making a big fuss over it. Now, if she were still doing it when the permanent teeth started to arrive - .

One canine-child, also snoring. Destiny was moving her feet, as if her doggie dreams involved balls, or possibly a rabbit or a squirrel.

The last car of the funeral procession cleared the intersection, so CJ got into gear, signaled, and made her left-hand turn. Once she was safely headed north toward the vineyard belonging to her sister-in-law’s family, CJ turned once again to her husband.

“Honey, wake up, we’re almost there.”

Danny stirred, stretched, and looked around.

“Why did you let me sleep so long?”

“Because you obviously needed the rest.”

By packing up the car last night, CJ and Danny had been able to leave Santa Monica by 8:00 AM and managed to get in two hours’ driving before the kids and the dog needed a pit stop at one of the rest areas on I-5. Snacks from the cooler (plus Popsicles from the vending machine) kept the kids happy for another two hours, when they stopped for lunch.

Danny muscles were aching and he was a little sleepy, so he asked CJ if she would mind driving “for an hour or so”. Telling her to wake him when they reached Tracy, he climbed into the passenger seat and was asleep before they were back on the interstate.

Danny still tired easily; his doctor had told them that recovering from abdominal surgery was not a “six weeks and done” thing. It might take a full year to get back his pre-accident endurance. If Danny pushed himself, he would wear himself out. Apparently, between the visit from the Young’s, other summer activities, getting the van packed for the trip to Napa and then on to Albion, and the morning drive, that is exactly what had occurred.

It was an easy afternoon. Paddy didn’t start any rough-housing. Caitlin didn’t call out “Mama, fwow up!” (or proceed to do so). Destiny didn’t try to climb all over CJ to get her head out the window.

The turnoff for Tracy came and went; CJ continued driving. Having helped Danny navigate the maze of interstates through the eastern bay area, she had no trouble getting through them herself. It was mid-afternoon, not rush hour, and having everyone napping was a big help.

“You didn’t have any trouble?”

“No, the kids conked out about a half-hour after you did. The turnoffs were plainly marked. Why, are you surprised I was able to manage? Or disappointed?” CJ snapped at her husband.

Danny was saved by the bell, or rather, the bark, as Destiny, sensing that their journey was nearing its end, jumped up and looked out the left side window.

CJ pulled into the entrance of the winery and made her way up the winding drive to the main house. Ten minutes later, everyone was out of the car, exchanging hugs and kisses with CJ’s brother Randy, his wife Gina, and their two youngest sons, Dario and Renzo. (Destiny was exchanging butt sniffs with the vineyard dogs.) Gina explained that her mother was lying down after having cooked up a storm for the company.

Two hours later, having thoroughly demolished a dinner of antipasto, scampi, vermicelli, eggplant parmesan, and salad, the family settled down on the screened porch at the back of the house. As Gina’s mother scanned through the TV remote, looking for the Weather Channel, she stopped for a few seconds on a rebroadcast of “Dirty Dancing”. It was the scene where the resort owner was dancing soft-shoe with the band leader.

“I can do that, Nona Bianca! Watch!” Paddy exclaimed as he jumped up and did a very credible version of the old vaudeville art, accompanying himself with a very old show tune.

“ _Button up your overcoat,_  
When the wind is free,  
Take good care of yourself,  
You belong to me!”

“A couple weeks ago, the Feldman twins saw one of those old Andy Hardy movies and got the idea to do a show for the block,” Danny explained. “It caught on with the other kids, well, at least the ones not yet in college, and the teens coached the younger kids. They did show tunes, some of the popular stuff, some skits, that sort of thing. Anyway, they put on the show for us last week. Paddy and Maggie did that little song and dance he was just showing you. They had little top hats and canes.”

“The show was really quite good. Hank helped with the costumes,” CJ added. “Little Pammy was all decked out in tight curls, singing ‘Good Ship Lollipop’. But you should have seen the expression on Frank Muñoz’ face when Carmen came out singing ‘Let Me Entertain You’ and started taking off a glove with her teeth!”

After the laughter died down, Randy stood up.

“I need to ride out to the Caneros acreage, check on the irrigation pumps.”

“It can’t wait till morning?” Gina asked.

“I’m afraid not, _cara mia_ ,” Randy smiled at his wife and stroked the side of her face.

“It’s just that it’s been so long since you’ve seen your sister.”

“I know.” Then, his face brightening, “Hey, Ceej, why don’t you come with me? We’ve got a new mare, she’s really gentle, won’t give you any trouble. Assuming you’re not worn out from the trip?”

“I don’t know, the kids,” CJ started.

“Go ahead, babe, I can put the kids to bed when the time comes,” Danny interrupted. He knew what it was like to be with a sibling when you haven’t seen them in a while. Then he turned to Randy. “It won’t be a problem, riding at night?”

“There’s a full moon, and it’s due to rise in fifteen minutes. It’ll be almost like daylight.”

Twenty minutes later, CJ and Randy were mounted and riding toward the hills of the winery.

“So my little sister, the one who ran the country and saved the world, is still happy playing mom and homemaker?”

“First of all, I’m not your little sister because I’m a good inch taller than you are.”

Randy smiled. It was an old argument. “Okay, my baby sister. You **are** seven years younger than I am.”

“Jed Bartlet ran the country and the world wasn’t in any danger of collapsing on itself before Frank Hollis gave me money and a free hand.”

“But still - ”.

And what about you? Running the best winery in California and happy to be a farmer? No wishing you were in the lab, working on new medical isotopes or altering genes to eradicate the illnesses that plague humanity? ”

“I don’t know about the best, but we make good wine that adds joy to the lives of those that drink it. I work in sun and earth, and I work with my beloved and three of my sons. I’m not as famous as my Nobel laureate sister, but you and me; we’ve done pretty good for two kids from Dayton, haven’t we?

“But back to what I asked before. You’re okay with the life you’re living now? You’re doing it for yourself and not for anyone else?”

“Well, of course I’m doing it for Paddy and Caitlin, to give them the best start in life, or as good as Danny and I know how to give. But as to what you’re really asking, no, I’m not sacrificing myself for Danny’s ego. In fact, with his encouragement, I’m going to take a short-term assignment from the Hollis Foundation, heading up the search committee for a new CFO. Believe me, Randy, anytime I want to go back to work, Danny would have no problem with it.”

“Well, I just don’t want anyone taking advantage of my baby sister. Speaking of taking advantage, remember this place?” Randy pointed to a grove of trees off to the left.

Yes, CJ did remember. It was that summer between her sophomore and junior years, when she was working in the winery and Paul was working in the city. He had come up for a weekend and the two of them, looking for a place where they could be together, had come out this way. Luckily, it was right after, and not right before, that Randy and Gina’s father had interrupted them. Unluckily, she and Paul were still in a state of undress.

“Ceej, I honestly didn’t know what would happen. I mean, I was pretty sure that Paul had long ago, ah, put a certain smile on your face, but I wasn’t sure about Luigi, how he would react. The way he talked to Gina right before we left our wedding reception, I know he thought she was still a virgin. And I know he carried a pistol, in case we came across a snake.”

“But he seemed pretty understanding. And if I recall correctly, wasn’t there some question about Gina’s brother Rocky being awfully big for an eight month baby?”

Randy and CJ reached the acreage with the troublesome irrigation equipment. Randy quickly determined that the flow rate needed to be altered and made the necessary adjustments. He picked a couple grapes, handed two to CJ and ate two of them himself. When Randy told her that the crop would probably be at optimum sugar content by late September, CJ again marveled to herself about her brother’s knowledge of his craft.

They remounted their horses and started back to the main house. Randy was right – the moon was extremely bright and they had no problem.

“How’s Danny doing with the recovery? No complications?” Randy asked his sister.

“Not really. He sometimes pushes himself too hard. Like today; he really wanted to do all the driving. The thing is, when he overreaches, the next day or two, he pays for it. That’s why I’m glad you asked us to visit for a few days before we go on to Albion. In fact, if it weren’t for needing to get work done on the roof, I would have been happy to skip going up there this summer.”

“You should have told us. Rich and Chris were in Oregon two weeks ago, they could have gone there instead and handled it.” (Randy and Gina had a set of keys to the place, and permission for them and the family to use it whenever they wished, assuming that CJ and Danny had not already committed it to someone else.) “But when you mentioned that the Young’s were coming to visit, we assumed that you would show them the beauty of the northern California coast.”

“You forget that they live in Massachusetts, with access to the Bartlet farm outside Manchester. And as far as coastal beauty goes, they’re only ninety minutes from Maine. Anyway, with Danny, I try to strike a balance between showing concern and nagging; I don’t always succeed.”

“He’s a grown up, or as much as any one of us guys can be a grown up,” Randy answered with a laugh. “You have to give us wriggle room, give us our egos, at least let us think we’re in charge of ourselves.”

“I just don’t want to lose him, Randy. For the longest time, I thought I’d missed my chance. But now, after eight years and two kids, four kids,” CJ paused for a second, remembering her two little angels in heaven, “I’ve gotten used to being this happy and I couldn’t bear to lose it, to lose him.”

“I know.”

“Let’s change the subject. Tell me about this girl that Renzo is seeing. Is it serious? Will you be having a double wedding next spring?” Dario was getting married in May to a girl from the next winery down the road. Apparently, it would be the biggest event in the county since the turn of the century.

“Ellen. I think it’s serious, but he’s keeping it close to his chest. In any case, I doubt they would want a double wedding with Dario and Hayley. For one thing, she’s not Catholic, not that it matters, but Dario and Hayley are planning to out-Pope the Pope with their nuptial Mass. For another, her family’s from Bakersfield and would probably want the wedding down there.”

“Well, if it does happen, then you’ll have all five boys settled. In one sense, I’m envious. Danny and I are just starting out, parenthood-wise, and you guys are almost done.”

“You’re envious? So’s Mitch. He told me that sometimes he wonders if he’ll ever get grandkids, what with Hogan still gallivanting all over the world with the Navy, and Nelson and Palmer changing girlfriends about as often as they change their bed linen. But you never stop being a parent, CJ. Even Dad, at the end, when he did have those few seconds of lucidity, worried about us, especially you.”

They reached the stables. After taking care of the horses, the two of them walked back to the house.

“I’m glad you’re here, sis. We’re family. We need to be together.”

CJ slipped into the room that Paddy and Caitlin were sharing. Danny was propped up on the bed Caitlin was using. An open book lay across his lap; a sleeping little girl rested against his side. In the other bed, Paddy was snuggled against Destiny’s back side, his right arm resting across the dog’s body.

CJ was the only conscious entity in the room.

She reached down and took the book from Danny’s lap. As she reached for the glasses that were slipping from the bridge of his nose, he woke.

“How was your ride?” Danny asked. Then he grabbed the back of CJ’s neck and, holding her head in place, kissed her in a way that implied he just might be getting a second wind.

“It was good. But now I’m a bit hungry.”

“I think there’s still some leftover cheesecake. We had seconds right before bedtime,” Danny whispered, lightly pushing her away and standing up. “Go downstairs, get yourself some. But don’t take too long.”

There was indeed one single serving of cheesecake left in the refrigerator. CJ ate it standing up, straight from the serving plate, with her fingers. Then she washed off the plate and set it in the dish drainer.

Back on the second floor and walking to the room she and Danny were using, CJ noted that the only sound seemed to be the television in Gina’s mother’s bedroom. Randy and Gina were either asleep or otherwise occupied. Dario and Renzo slept in the converted attic, so she had no idea if they were asleep or out on the town.

Opening the bedroom door, CJ took in the sight of Danny lying on the bed in a pair of crisp white cotton pajama bottoms.

Snoring.

_The next morning_

CJ woke to the sound of birds coming through the open window. In the distance, she could hear the sound of laughter and chatter. She pushed her butt backward, looking for Danny.

Nothing.

Opening her eyes, she reached for her watch.

9:45.

Telling herself the obvious, that she must have been more tired than she thought, she brushed her teeth, wiped over her face with a cloth, and put on shorts and a tee.

Down in the kitchen, Gina and her mother were making cannoli shells. Caitlin was “helping”.

Pouring herself a cup of coffee, CJ apologized for sleeping so late.

“Danny said you had been busy this past week and to let you stay in bed as long as you needed. Paddy’s off with my brother’s grandkids and the dogs.”

“And Danny?”

“Randy, Danny, and the boys decided to go canoeing. We’ve had a lot of rain this summer, so there’s a lot more whitewater on the Russian River. They’ll be gone all day, I’m sure. There’s a new little tea room down in Yountville. I thought maybe you, mom, Caitlin, and I could go there. They’re supposed to be very child-friendly. Or we can just hang around the pool.”

_8:15 PM_

“How’s your tummy, Kitty-Cat?”

CJ stroked the red curls back from her daughter’s forehead. Caitlin had insisted on eating the same tea sandwiches and savories that “the big ladies” ate; apparently some of the fillings did not agree with her not yet three year old stomach.

“Tummy better. Me sleepy. Me scared of horsies under bed. Sleep wif me?”

“I’ll stay until you fall asleep,” CJ answered as she continued to soothe her daughter. She began to croon softly as Caitlin’s eyes closed. Soon, the little girl was softly breathing the breath of dreams. Hopefully, there would be no nightmares tonight.

CJ continued to sit on the bed. She was getting a little anxious. The men weren’t back from their canoe trip.

While they were at the tearoom, Gina got a call from Dario’s fiancée. The guys had decided to paddle the river in both directions and not to wait supper for them. But surely they should have been back by now. However, Gina didn’t seem to be worried, and she had two sons as well as her husband in the group.

CJ started at the sound of a car coming up the drive. She heard Paddy’s cry coming through the open bedroom window.

“Daddy’s home!”

By the time CJ got downstairs, the men had stripped to their bathing suits and were in the hot tub. Even in the steam, it was obvious that their deodorants had been overpowered by the efforts of the day.

“We had a great time,” Randy said in response to Gina’s question. “We got sandwiches from the outfitter for lunch and then hit one of the bars in Jenner for dinner.”

“But I haven’t been this sore in I don’t know how long,” Dario exclaimed. “Dad and Danny might be old,” (Dario ducked as his father splashed at him), “but they can hold their own on the river.”

“Daddy, you’ve got a big bruise on your arm,” Paddy observed.

“Dario and Danny managed to swamp their canoe, but they dried out quickly,” Renzo volunteered.

CJ looked at her husband. He did indeed have a bruise on his arm and unless her eyes were deceiving her, another one on his thigh. His forehead and nose were sunburned.

“Danny.”

“Hey, CJ.”

Danny stood up and reached over to kiss his wife. There was another bruise on his abdomen, close to the scar from his surgery.

“Oh Lord, Danny! Look at you! You’re covered in bruises, you’re sunburnt, and you’ve exhausted yourself! What were you thinking?”

Danny stepped out of the spa.

“That before I became experienced with a kayak, I was experienced with a canoe,” he answered quietly. He grabbed CJ’s hand and walked away from the group.

The couple had barely left the deck (and were still within earshot) when Renzo turned to his brother.

“Wow, Aunt CJ sure has him whipped!”

“Lorenzo Talmadge Cregg!”

Paddy’s first thought was that he and his cousin had the same middle name. His second thought was that Aunt Gina sounded as mad as Mama did when she used all three of Paddy’s names.

“Renzo.”

Paddy’s third thought was that Uncle Randy sounded as stern as Daddy did and wondered if big boys also got grounded. His fourth thought was that although he didn’t know exactly what Renzo meant, it would be best for Paddy if he never used those words about his Mama. Renzo was probably too big to be spanked, but Paddy wasn’t, even if he was starting first grade next month.

Danny and CJ didn’t say a thing to each other until they reached their room.

“I’m sorry, Danny, if I embarrassed you in front of the others, but I was so damned worried and then when I saw you I just - ”

“How does it feel?” Danny asked.

“How does **what** feel?” CJ asked in reply.

“How does it feel to love someone so much that the idea of something happening to that person makes you want to protect, to shelter, to yell, to forbid.”

“You and the airports and the Mustang.”

“You and my trying to resume a normal life after the accident.”

“You have to trust me, Danny.”

“I trust you, Jeannie, but I also cherish you.”

“And I trust you, but I cherish you.”

Danny put his arms loosely around CJ’s neck and started whistling the song that the teenagers had taught their son. CJ’s arms went around Danny’s waist and sang the words.

“Take good care of yourself, you belong to me.”

They kissed, once, twice.

On the third time, the kiss became something else.

_Several hours later_

CJ stirred fitfully. Waking up, she found herself lying on her back, with Danny’s head between her breasts, his left arm over her abdomen and his left leg over her thigh and resting in the space between her knees.

CJ and Danny had been told many times about the various roles that sexual activity plays in a marriage, beyond the obvious need to satisfy desire -- first by the Bartlet’s, when she and Danny had gone to New Hampshire for rapid pre-marital counseling, then the experts at their parish’s St. Valentine’s parties for married couples, and finally Paul, when he and Clara were living on the block. Over the years, she and Danny had experienced them all – comfort, desire for children, release of excess adrenaline, security, frustration, the need to demonstrate possession, even the need to express anger.

But nothing was as sweet as sex that says I’m sorry I hurt you, doubted you, sex that says let me make it up to you, sex that says we can have these little spats (and maybe not so little fights) and still know that we love each other, that everything will be okay.

The sounds of late summer insects echoed in the warm night air. CJ knew that there was no reason to disturb the man who rested on her body. Gina would have taken care of Paddy, tucking him into bed, making sure that the child knew that his Mama and Daddy wouldn’t stay mad at each other. And if staying in an unfamiliar posture left CJ more tired than usual in the morning, or if she and Danny wanted to make up again, Gina or Bianca would see to the children in the morning.

So she carefully reached down for the sheet and pulled it up to her waist. When she kissed the fading red curls that teased against her nipples, Danny’s head moved slightly and his arm tightened just a little.

And she drifted back into sleep, murmuring, “You belong to me.”

\--- 

“Button up Your Overcoat”

Originally from the musical “Follow Through”

Music by Ray Henderson and Irving Berlin, lyrics by B.G. DeSylva and Lew Brown

Button up your overcoat,  
When the wind is free,  
Take good care of yourself,  
You belong to me!

Eat an apple every day,  
Get to bed by three,  
Oh, take good care of yourself,  
You belong to me!

Be careful crossing streets, ooh-ooh,  
Cut out sweets, ooh-ooh,  
Lay off meat, ooh-ooh,  
You'll get a pain and ruin your tum-tum!

Wear your flannel underwear,  
When you climb a tree,  
Oh, take good care of yourself,  
You belong to me!

Button up your overcoat,  
When the wind is free,  
Oh, take good care of yourself,  
You belong to me!  
Boop-boop-a-doop!

When you sass a traffic cop,  
Use diplomacy;  
Just take good care of yourself,  
You belong to me!

Beware of frozen ponds, ooh-ooh,  
Stocks and bonds, ooh-ooh,  
Peroxide blondes, ooh-ooh,  
You'll get a pain and ruin your bankroll!

Keep the spoon out of your cup,  
When you're drinking tea,  
Oh, take good care of yourself,  
You belong to me!

Don't sit on hornet's tails, ooh-ooh!  
Or on nails, ooh-ooh!  
Or third rails, ooh-ooh!  
You'll get a pain and ruin your tum-tum!

Keep away from bootleg hooch  
When you're on a spree,  
Oh, take good care of yourself,  
You belong to me! 


End file.
